


Proper auditioning is an artform

by sixsmith009



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsmith009/pseuds/sixsmith009
Summary: Do you expect people to know something about you and act a certain way around you? Have you gone into a situation wanting one thing and secretly hoping for something else? Something you keep a secret but wish someone else could broach first so you don't have to?Emma does.





	Proper auditioning is an artform

Emma stepped out of the car and immediately jumped over a stream of water gushing down the middle of the pavement. It wasn’t raining that hard, but the slow, almost lazy downpour had been going on for hours now. She sprinted for the doors of the hotel and hopped over the threshold with a hurried “Thanks” to the doorman. 

She stood in the lobby of the Millenium Biltmore. Kevin was supposed to be here already. She looked around, then back at the door. The two doormen barely managed to look away nonchalantly. She glanced around again, and here was Kevin Huvane striding up to her.

“Hey Emma”. They hugged briefly. “It’s in one of the suites upstairs. You ready?”

She nodded, and off they went to the elevators. The ride was taken up by small talk, and they were shortly at a pair of double doors with a plaque that read ‘Music Suite’. Kevin knocked and they entered.

After a minute or so of waiting, Emma was called up to the sitting room. Two casting agents and a heavyset man she guessed was Kevin’s producer friend. One of the casting agents- a bespectacled 40-something guy- handed her the script.

Emma had never really been comfortable going to these kinds of auditions- usually she’d see the script beforehand and make her own decision on whether or not to go. But Kevin had been begging her to do his friend a favour, and that although this was basically an indie movie for all intents and purposes, they were willing to pay her well for the audition time. Plus, she was already in LA and why not? 

“Take your time, honey”, drawled the producer. They sat there in silence as she went through the pages. She glanced up from time to time to see them watching her intently, respectfully. They’d exchange smiles and she’d go back to reading the script. It was actually a solid good story and a good part. Shame.

“D’you want me to do a reading now?” she asked finally. 

The younger agent responded this time, “To be honest, Miss Watson, you really don’t need to. It’s yours if you want it.” He hesitated. “But we were all kinda hoping we’d get to see a little bit of the magic heh”. The guy ended on a nervous laugh. Again, Emma thought, shame.

“Haha, sure, yeah. Any particular bit?” Emma replied, crossing her legs. Nothing again. Too bad.

“Uh yeah, would you be ok with going through maybe page 22? I’ll play the male lead…”

\- . -

“They’re too nervous to say it, but I think those guys were happy just to have you in the room”, Kevin said as he joined her in the lift. “Good script, right? I kept insisting they send me a draft and they emailed one last night. I wanted to make sure it was something you’d like before we went in there”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, it’s a good story”

“So you’ll take it?” Kevin was looking at her hopefully. She smiled and made a noncommittal gesture.

The car turned onto 6th Street and Kevin’s figure at the kerbside was blocked from view. Emma took out the business card, smiled ruefully, and crumpled it up into the ashtray.

\---- . ----

Emma had always wanted to do Broadway, she’d never really had the chance or the motivation to ask her agents to look for opportunities on the stage for her. Which made this invitation doubly interesting. She looked around as she entered the little theatre. Well-kept. Up front, Julia Krepczyk and Eddie Greenbaum were just turning around to look at her. A couple others hung around: two guys and a woman that she recognized as Julia’s partner as she got closer. 

Handshakes, smiles and hugs all round. Did she find the place ok? Was she nervous? How did she feel auditioning for her first stage role? Oh this is Alex, my partner. She could feel the eyes on the back of her head, the stares. Promising.

The pleasantries done, she climbed on stage. The scene she was doing was a subtle parody of Trump, with her playing the female lead and one of the male hangers-on acting opposite her. Social commentary stuff. Right up her alley.

The first read-through went by with few hiccups. Her little audience laughed appropriately at her more comedic lines, and Greenbaum made just one change to how she read one particular line. 

“Shall we move on to THAT scene?” Julia called, and they all giggled. Emma was liking this more and more. All signs pointed to these people having done their homework.

The second reading was from a scene where the male antagonist attempts to grab the female protagonist by the crotch. They played through it a couple times, but each time the guy playing opposite her would grow bolder and actually make his attempt less of an ‘attempt’ and more of a successful one. She didn’t mind. Neither did her audience, by the look of it. Julia and her partner were huddled together, giggling, and Greenbaum had one hand under a sheaf of papers on his lap. The guy she had acted the first scene with was sitting behind Eddie, so she had no clear view of him, especially with the lights in her eyes. 

They ‘ran through’ the scene a fourth time, and the guy- Josh- really went for it, almost pulling her to him. He held her for a beat longer than was expected, staring her in the eye, then let her go.

She felt the wetness. She knew he did too- the dress she had on was a thin one. They stood there, staring at each other for a couple seconds, then looked down at their little audience.

“Jeez, Josh, the script doesn’t ask for a pelvic exam,” Alex sang out. She and Julia were cracking up now. Greenbaum made no comment and continued to stare at her.

Alex was climbing up onto the stage now. “Gotta show these boys what subtlety is,” she chuckled as she approached.

They ran through the scene again, with Alex playing the male role. This time, there was no grab at her crotch- just a hint of a hand caressing it before she pulled away indignantly as the script demanded. Applause from the seats. 

Alex bowed. “And that, gents, is how you do it.” She glanced at Emma, then her eyes glided down to her crotch, eyebrows cocking in mock disapproval “We don’t want Emma having an accident on stage on her opening night, now do we?”

Julia guffawed, and Eddie was smiling mischievously. Emma found herself laughing along. Oh she could work with this lot.

“Oh I don’t mind, if it’s just you guys. Do it in front of a crowd and you’re a slut,” she shot back. More laughter.

Eddie spoke up, “Emma, honey, can we tweak your reaction just a bit?”

“Yeah, what did you have in mind?”

Julia shared a glance with Alex. Emma knew something good was coming.

“We hear there was a little show they made you do, back when you were playing Hermione?” Julia replied.

There it was. Cherry on the cake. Emma felt it oozing profusely now. She laughed.

“You guys really know your gossip. I suppose you mean this?” she grabbed the front of her dress near the crotch, and yanked it up, doing a quick lean back as the dress rose and fell. 

Even Julia wasn’t hiding it now. She could see her crossed legs tightening in a rhythm. 

“THAT’S the reaction we want you to have when he tries grabbing you!” Eddie shouted hoarsely.

Alex was practically salivating next to her even as she laughed.

“I bet they got a less obstructed view,” she giggled. 

Emma chuckled, “Only later on. That was reserved for some important guys at first”

Alex sauntered over to the edge of the stage, covered behind the curtains so only Emma and Josh could see her. Grinning, she grabbed her short skirt at the crotch and yanked up. 

A flash of a vagina. Smooth, neat little landing strip on top. Emma grinned and looked up into Alex’s eyes. 

“So when THAT happened, what was it, 3? 4?” she asked, as she came back to centre stage.

“2, actually”

Alex closed her eyes. “Oh honey, those bad, bad men”

“Hey!” Julia called, “They liked her at the UN, okay? She’s like an ambassador now, aren’t ya, honey?”

“Oh if only they knew, ambassador,” sighed Alex, miming a blowjob.

The entire lot of them exploded in laughter.

\- . –

She sent Kevin a text as she got into the car. Definite yes. She brought up an old photo on screen, closed the partition between her and the driver, and pulled up her dress. Feet on the edge of her seat, legs wide, eyes glued on the phone.

Six times in the twenty minutes it took them to get to her hotel. Now there’s how you do a casting for Emma Watson, she thought as she smiled at the concierge opening the car door.

[The photo Emma uses: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/6f/33/fc/6f33fc1ce8015fa470172ea569405819--hermine-granger-english-movies.jpg]


End file.
